once upon a time on the red district town
by victoriqa
Summary: I got this idea from the newest chapter of Gintama. The silver samurai and the blond kunoichi first encounter. Take at the joishi war time. One shot. Enjoy!


**I really love this couple. They make me forget about my one sided love and want to cheer for them till they really getting married and have Dia and Block together. If only Soraichi-sensei not lazy to draw them together. Read and review please.**

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"That idiot Takasugi. Why must he choose the same courtesan as mine? Doesn't he have better taste anyway? That idiot. I lose my interest in everything." While picking his nose, a silver perm head samurai walk around the Red Light District alone accompany by his blood soaked katana. "Those idiot-"

A sudden kunai came flying across his face thumped on walls on his right. His bang are cut sharply making it look funny with his bushy wild hair. He look at the direction the kunai came from and saw a fair skin blond kunoichi with her hair being tied to a pony tail and a pair of amethyst eyes and scar under her left eye and on her forehead chasing after some guy. **_'Why did it take two line to describe that girl and why did I describe her perfectly like some fall-in-love-sick guy?'_**

"Wait! Stop right there !" She screaming calling for the runaway guy.

"Move away!" The guy cream while run toward the silver hair samurai and upon see it, he lock the guy's head using his arm as soon as the runaway guy arrive in front of him. Upon seeing the fall of the culprit who we didn't even know what his crime is since he's not an important character, the blond kunoichi jump onto him and tied that guy then told her comrade to take the guy.

"Thank you." The blond kunoichi turn around and face the silver hair samurai to thanks him and when she about to leave, the silver samurai hold the back side of her collar stopping her from leaving. "What do you want, O-samurai-san?"

"Take responsible in this." He point to his unwilling cut bang. She try to hold back her laugh as soon as she look at the silver samurai hair by close her mouth with both her hand. Vein come out popping on his forehead upon seeing her action. "Don't laugh. Who do you think did this, huh?"

"S-sorry..."

"That's it. You have to come with me." He pulled her as she began to wrestle in making the silver hair letting her go.

"Take another prostitute! Let me go!"

"No way. I don't even have any interest in other girls so accompany me for tonight until they finish with whatever they do and try to make my hair back to it suppose to be."

"Impossible. That- pfftt!" She close her mouth again with both of her hands.

"Just do something about it and it's more than enough. You a girl so you must know something about hair. If you could, make it straight. Here, accompany me here." They stop in front of a dango shop and enter it after he let go of her. "Danna, four dango for two people please." He said while taking a sit at the front of the shop.

"I'm not a girl. I already gave up my womanhood with this scar as prove." She said with full of enthusiastic . He look at her with soft smile making the blond kunoichi blush. "A-and, beside... why did we came here anyway?"

"How old are you?" The silver samurai ask.

"17."

"Ah, I'm 2 years older. You still a minor, how can I take you to a drink anyway and beside, I really craving for some sweet right now." 2 cup of tea and a plate of dango are put between them. The blond kunoichi look at the silver samurai. In her head, thousand of question are playing but none of it coming out making it more silent and awkward.

"What's your name?" The silver samurai ask making the blond kunoichi stop with her thinking.

"What is it to you to know my name?" She ask back. The silver samurai let go a heavy sigh.

"Yeah... It's not like we going to meet each other after this. I might die tomorrow or even the day after tomorrow. Life not really great when you have to face death every day." He take a sip of tea and smile wryly.

"Then tell me your name first." The blond kunoichi say while take out one dango from the skewer and eat it.

"And what is it for you to know mine?"

"So that at least someone remember you even after you gone." She said while taking another dango.

"It's better for you to only remember me as silver samurai."

"Are you trying to act cool because you not even close to it."

"What the... You really not cute at all when you do that." The blond kunoichi blushing upon hearing it.

"Wha-what cute?!" Her face become even more flush in red as she heard the silver samurai chuckle. "What are you doing here samurai-san?" She ask as she calm her heart down a bit.

"Of course for having fun. What do you think a guy do when he came here? Shopping? What about you? What a girl who suppose to sit at home and watch late night drama doing here at a red district place?"

"I've told you I already give up my womanhood. I'm a hyakka, a police-force that protect this place."

"Really? I bet you type of girl who going to put a law suit when I accidently touch your breast."

"No I'm not!"

"Yeah, yeah. You not like that."

"What with that tone of yours?!" She then calm herself and gaze at the moon in the night sky and smile. "My name come from the moon."

"It's a nice name." He take another bite of dango before put the skewer on the plate again.

"I think it's better for me to go now. My master are going to be worried if I late." She stand and bow down to the silver samurai. "Till we meet again."

"Yeah, till we meet again." The silver samurai stand in front of the dango shop silently as he watch the blond kunoichi walk gracefully toward the direction of where they come from before. He turn around to leave also until he saw all of his friend drunk walk unsteadily toward him.

"Gintoki... Do you have a nice night? We have a really great night ne, Takasugi?" A long black hair guy ask his friend while trying to stand straightly.

"Yeah, It's really a nice night tonight." The silver samurai answer. A smile form on his face.

"Oi, what's wrong with your hair? New hair style?"

...

10 years. A long year gap for someone to change from a normal teenage girl to a full grown woman who can make all the man in universe dreaming of having her as their wife. Also a long years for a guy to forget one night meeting with the moon. With bakuto on his waist, the silver samurai who now just a normal danna of yorozuya, walking along with his employer toward the Sakura viewing place.

"Gin-chan, come on. If the food are gone, I'm going to bite you to dead!" An orange head girl give warning to the silver samurai. He look at his 'daughter' and pat her head.

"Yeah, yeah...they have waited for quite long anyway."

"Ah, I saw Tsukki. Tsukki!" The orange head girl run toward the blond kunoichi and hug her.

"You guys come late. Luckily the food are still here." The blond kunoichi said as she pat the orange head girl's head.

"It's Gin-chan's fault. He woke up late."

"Like you to talk. You even woke up later than me. Yo, dull as ever, Tsukuyo." The silver samurai greeted the blond kunoichi.

"And you look like a burning field like always to, Gintoki." The blond kunoichi greeted back.

"Do you have any grudge again my hair? You did talk about my hair was it?"

"Huh, shut up. Do you want me to cut your it?" **_'...like 10 years ago'_**

"You did talk about my hair! Seriously, you really not cute you know." **_'...like 10 years ago'_**

...

omake!

"Ara, ara... you guys look like an old married couple." Hinowa greeted them with a smile making both of them blushing.

"Who want to get married with this drunk terminator/lazy perm head?" Both of them scream.

"No! Gin-chan already choose me!" Sa-chan said while jump toward him and greeted with a kick from Gintoki.

"Who choose you? It's all in your empty head." He said.

"At least there's someone who want to married you." Tsukuyo blow the smoke from kiresu. Gintoki turn around and look at Tsukuyo face closely with vein popping out on his forehead.

"Yeah, at least I'm not going to die alone when I'm old like you, Baba!" Tsukuyo then reply back with the same angry look.

"Who you called Baba? Huh, Jiji?! Even your hair are white."

"It's silver!" Seita running from being chase by Sadaharu then bump into Gintoki's back making him lost balance and fall toward Tsukuyo causing their lips to crush to each other and Gintoki's hand touch a very inappropriate place ever.


End file.
